Talking to Unicorns
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: While Mo and Yoko are resting after a race, Onchao asks Mia how only she can talk to Unicorns. (AN: Please note, I might not have spelt all the names right)


Mia was visiting her friends in Centopia; for once it seemed without any disaster or quest to go on.

So she was racing with Prince Mo and his best friend Yoko, on top of Oncho, a winged Unicorn Prince, to see who was the fastest.

"Come on Onchao , we can do it," Mia said smiling "Look there's there finish."

Up ahead was Phuddle's ' _workshop'_ and that was the agreed upon finish line.

"Mo come on we're going to lose!" Yoko yelled to the boy who was trailing behind.

"I... I can't" Mo said trying to go faster "Onchao's too fast."

And soon it was all over with Onchao touching down and prancing around like the proud Unicorn race winner he was.

"Wanna do it 2 out of 3?" Mia asked looking up at her elf friends still on Onchao 's back "Back to the Forest Unicorn grazing grounds?"

 _'_ _Ha! I'm sure to beat them Mia.'_ Onchao said looking to her _'Look they're too tired to even stand up.'_

"Well then we'll let them rest for a bit..." Mia said getting off the colt.

As she did Yoko looked to the Unicorn.

"I'm not sure but was he just insulting us because we're not as worn out as he is?" she asked.

"Something like that," Mia said petting Onchao gently.

"When we're ready to go you're going to pay little horse" Yoko said lying on her back and looking to the sky.

 _'_ _Mia,'_ Onchao asked _'How come only you can understand us?'_

Mia stopped petting her favourite Unicorn/non human/elf best friend to think.

"I don't know Onchao," she said confused looking at herself and then to Yoko and Mo to see what was different.

"You don't know what Mia?" Mo asked looking over to her from where he was resting against a rock.

"Onchao asked how come only I can understand them." Mia said her eye catching her magic bracelet.

"Maybe you're just different?" Mo said, this warning a hit from Yoko – a hard hit. "What? I meant good different."

"Sure you did." she said turning to Mia "Maybe it's because you're from another world. Can you talk to animals there?"

"I can. I just can't understand them. But I have an idea," Mia said taking her bracelet off and giving it to Yoko believing Mo might not like it.

Careful not to hit the magic stone that would send Mia back to her world, Yoko put it on her right arm.

"Onchao say something," Mia said.

To her surprise Mia only heard neighs and whinnies.

And to Yoko's surprise she heard: _'What do you want me to say?'_

"It's my/your bracelet!" the girls cried before giggling and Yoko gave it back.

"Well with that sorted," Mo said once they calmed down "Any idea where we can get some?" he asked "They'd make those working with and protecting the Unicorns jobs a lot easier."

"Sorry Mo," Mia said turning a little sad "I don't. My Father made this for me and he and my Mum aren't around anymore."

Feeling her sadness, Onchao came over and nudged her.

 _'_ _You can share my mum and dad if you want Mia,'_ he said smiling.

"Thanks Onchao but that's ok," Mia said hugging him around the neck.

 _'_ _Besides Elves talk too much and we have loads of secrets.'_

"Oh really like what?" Mia asked whispering.

Checking to see if Yoko and Mo were trying to listen in, Onchao gave his answer.

' _We know where the best Dinkle Berries are. If they knew there wouldn't be any left for us.'_ Onchao said in a soft whisper, but thanks to her ears Mia heard, making her giggle.

 _'_ _It's not funny Mia. Dinkle Berries are very important to Unicorns. They make our coats all white and shiny.'_

"Oh Onchao," Mia said hugging him her giggles turning into a large smile.

"What he say Mia?" Mo and Yoko asked together.

"He said..." she said getting back onto the colts back "That we race back to the palace!" she yelled and they took off leaving Mo and Yoko behind for a few second before zooming off after them.

With that and laughter and the sound of the Pan's flutes coming to them from the forest, the four friends headed back to the palace to see who would get there first.


End file.
